


Clases de Natación

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: "Y me dice que no sabe nadar""No, pero quiero que aprenda""No se preocupe yo puedo enseñarle a nadar" sonríe tratando de parecer agradable."Excelente Steve, mañana lo traeré"





	Clases de Natación

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a xmcdanno_larryX que fue quien me inspiro esto y me dejó utilizar su idea para este pequeño corto. Mi Xx te quiero y espero te guste.
> 
> Un agradecimiento especial a iamzeus_76 que me ayudo a terminar toda esta historia.
> 
> Espero les guste 💙💙💙💙

Clara Williams iba todos los días a su clase de natación, se encontraba encantada con un joven que le ayudo a mejorar en su nado. Poco a poco se empezó abrir a el y le contó todo sobre su familia pero en especial sobre su hijo menor Danny, ella le dice que quiere que su bebe aprenda a nadar porque no sabe hacerlo y le muestra fotos al joven de nombre Steve. 

"Apoco no es guapo mi bebe" dice Clara presumiendo a su hijo.

"Si lo es señora Williams" dice Steve chupándose los labios al ver la imagen.

"Llámame Clara cariño"

"Si, por supuesto señora, um.. Clara" sonríe un poco "entonces... ¿Cuantos años tiene su hijo?"

"Dieciocho recién cumplidos"

"Y me dice que no sabe nadar"

"No, pero quiero que aprenda"

"No se preocupe yo puedo enseñarle a nadar" sonríe tratando de parecer agradable.

"Excelente Steve, mañana lo traeré"

"Por supuesto señora" Clara sonríe y se va a su casa, en donde encuentra a Danny metido en el celular se acerco y se lo quito para poder hablar con el.

"¡¡Hey!! Devuélvemelo" exigió Danny

"Daniel cariño, te inscribí en clases de natación"

"No gracias, así estoy bien"

"No te lo pregunté, te estoy diciendo que vas a ir a las clases de natación en las que te inscribí y Steve será tu instructor"

"¡¡Mamá!!" Se quejó Danny.

"Te callas y obedeces, si es que quieres recuperar tu teléfono"

"Bien" Daniel se fue enfurruñado a su habitación y se acostó a dormir para mañana ir con el fastidioso entrenador que su mamá le contrato.

A la mañana siguiente, Danny se sentía un poco avergonzado porque su madre lo estaba obligando a usar una tanga y se sentía tan incomodo, deseaba no estar aquí pero no quería desobedecer. Al llegar se sentó a esperar quien sería su maestro, el esperaba a un viejo pero se sorprendió al ver a un joven unos cuantos años más grande que el.

"Hola soy Steve"

"Um... Danny" dice torpemente.

"Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti" Steve sonríe al ver el sonrojo del más bajo.

"Pues... mi madre no me ha dicho nada de ti"

"No te preocupes ya nos conoceremos" se muerde el labio antes de continuar "vamos, es hora de iniciar la clase"

"Bien..." murmuro por lo bajo siguiendo a su instructor.

"Excelente Daniel, ponte tu traje de baño y vamos a calentar"

"Um.. ¿Puedo calentar con la ropa puesta?"

"No" dijo Steve con cierta maldad.

"Los odio" murmuro Danny todo enfadado.

Con vergüenza comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en su traje de baño diminuto, se sonrojo al sentirse expuesto y trataba de taparse. Sentía las miradas en el cuando calentaba y se sentía incomodo porque quizás se miraba mal con su tanga azul.

"Muy bien Daniel, vamos a enjuagarnos y a entrar al agua"

Steve solo lo vio asentir y estaba muy agradecido de que el rubio no se diera cuenta de que mini Steve había despertado al verlo calentar, se enjuagaron y el se preguntaba porque el más bajo actuaba tímido.

"¿Esta bien Danny?" Pregunto colocando una mano en el hombro del chico.

"Si.. es que yo... um.. nada" Danny se sonrojo al considerar preguntarle a un chico si se veía mal.

"Bueno, puedes confiar en mi sin importar lo que sea que quieras decirme o preguntarme"

"Bueno"

"Esta bien, vamos a entrar al agua"

Danny siguió a su instructor y al bajar las escaleras empezó a ponerse ansioso al sentir el agua en el pecho, se aferro al brazo del más alto con miedo a soltarse y ahogarse como le sucedio a su amigo.

"Hey, Danny" llamo Steve tratando de obtener la atención del otro chico.

"Q-que"

"Toma, empezaremos a trabajar la flotabilidad" le entrego una tabla para que empezara a practicar. 

Poco a poco Steve logro que Danny se sintiera seguro en el agua y sonrió cuando por fin el más bajo logro flotar por si solo. Entonces iniciaron la parte de avanzar, esa parte Steve la aprovecho al máximo ya que aprovechaba cualquier escusa para tocar las caderas y los glúteos tonificados del contrario.

Todos los días Danny se esforzaba por aprender, sin embargo poco a poco se fue enamorando de su instructor y se sonrojaba por cada toque que sentía. A veces hacia mal algún movimiento para tener las manos del más alto sobre su cuerpo, una tarde mientras nadaba siente un calambre en su pantorrilla y casi se ahoga de no ser por Steve que lo sostuvo y lo saco del agua.

"¿Estas bien, que pasa?"

"Calambre" gruñe por el dolor.

"Déjame ayudarte" se acerco y comienza a masajear el área hasta que el musculo se afloje.

Una vez que estuvo tranquilo su instructor lo ayudo a levantarse y fueron a los baños para enjuagarse y cambiarse, Danny tiene puestos sus bóxer sintiendo una molestia en su pierna, se masajea para tratar de quitar el dolor pero se distrae cuando ve que se acerca su instructor.

"¿Como te sientes?"

"Me duele un poco, siento que en cualquier momento me dará otra vez un calambre"

"¿Me dejarías darte un masaje?"

"Um.. claro" dice Danny con un leve sonrojo al pensar en tener las manos de Steve en su piel.

Steve sonrió y se hecho pomada en sus manos llevándolas a la pantorrilla del rubio para dar el masaje, trata de controlar su respiración pero al escuchar los pequeños gemidos que hace el rubio lo están excitando. Empieza a subir sus manos masajeando toda la pierna hasta llegar a los muslos y tocar la ingle del más bajo.

"¿Siempre eres tan atento con tus estudiantes?" Pregunta coquetamente Danny.

"Solo tu" Steve le sonríe y mete sus manos en el bóxer del otro y le acaricia su polla semi dura.

"Nnggg.... si" gime el más bajo.

Steve no se resiste más y estampa sus labios con los del más bajo aprovechando el jadeo de sorpresa de su alumno para meter su lengua y saborear todo su alrededor, sus manos acarician todo lo que pueden. Acuesta a Danny sobre la banca recostándose encima de el para simular embestidas con su entrepierna, lleva su boca al cuello del rubio chupando, mordiendo y besando el área sensible que encontró en su compañero, poco a poco baja hasta el pecho del menor y chupa esos hermosos botones rosados sintiéndose extasiado al escuchar el fuerte gemido que saco de su estudiante.

"S-steve.." Danny estaba en el paraíso disfrutando de las atenciones que el moreno le estaba dando.

"Danny..." susurro Steve, le quito los bóxer y se agacho para llevar el miembro del más bajo a su boca y con su mano derecha prepara la entrada del rubio.

"¡¡¡OH!!! has eso otra vez.. ¡¡SI SI SI!!" Gritaba Danny al sentir como el más alto golpeaba su próstata una y otra vez.

"shh... tranquilo Danno" no pudo evitar sonreír ante los gemidos que lograba sacar de su alumno.

"L-lo siento.." dijo con la voz ronca.

"Esta bien, tu tranquilo bebe"

Steve se pone vaselina en su miembro y lo lleva a la entrada de Danny, introduciendo lo más lento que puede al trasero de su novio, porque aunque no lo hayan hablada el ya consideraba al rubio de su propiedad. Cuando estuvo enterrado por completo espero un momento para darle la oportunidad al más bajo de acostumbrarse a su tamaño y a que algo grueso estuviera dentro de el, porque aunque su alumno no le dijera nada esta totalmente seguro de que el de piel clara es virgen.

"¡¡Oh Dios!! Steve... T-te sientes... Grande..." decía Danny con la respiración agitada "Mu-muevete.. nngg.." gimió al sentir al más alto moverse.

"Aahh.. tan apretado.. oh bebe... nnnggg.." gimió Steve.

El moreno trato de tomarlo con lentitud pero el rubio lo apretaba creando una fricción indescriptible que sin poder evitarlo acelero sus estocadas y llevó sus labios al cuello del más bajo para dejar una marca difícil de ocultar, estaban idos en busca de la liberación que no escucharon que alguien llamaba sus nombres.

"Aaahh.. ¡¡STEVE!!" gritó Danny corriéndose y manchando su abdomen.

"Danny.. Danny.. Danny.. Nnnnggggg..." Gimió cuando su orgasmo lo tomo por sorpresa al sentir las paredes del rubio apretarse contra su miembro.

"¡¡¡¡OH POR DIOS STEVEN DANIEL!!!!" Grito Clara al ver a su hijo y al joven quien creyó era una persona decente. 

"¡¡MAMÁ!!" Grito sorprendido Danny al ver a su madre.

"Cl-CLARA" Steve abrió mucho los ojos al ver a la señora Williams a la entrada de las regaderas.

"Por Dios, ¿Como pudiste hacerme esto Daniel? y tu Steven ¿Como pudiste aprovecharte de esta manera de mi bebe?" exigía Clara mientras se acercaba a su hijo para separarlo de Steve.

"Ma-Madre.." Danny se sentía avergonzado por ser cachado en esta situación.

"Callate Daniel" Clara le dio una bofetada a su hijo "Cambiate y vayámonos ahora" exigió la rubia.

"¡¡Espere!!" Hablo Steve cuando vio a Clara jalar a su hijo del brazo "Por favor, yo amo a Daniel y lo quiero conmigo"

"Callate, tu no mereces nada, no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi hijo"

"Mamá, por favor déjame estar con Steve" dijo Danny en tono desesperado.

"He dicho que no y punto" jaloneo a su hijo para hacerlo caminar.

"Señora, escúcheme" Steve había aprovechado que madre e hijo empezaban a discutir par cercarse.

"¡¡¡HE DICHO QUE TE ALEJES DE EL IDIOTA!!!" Grito Clara golpeando a Steve y tumbando lo al suelo haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con la esquina de una banca que estaba cerca. 

"Nooo.." Grito Danny, trató de correr pero su madre se lo llevo arrastrando al coche "¡¡STEVE!!" gritaba esperando que el moreno fuera tras el.

"¡¡Danny!!" Steve corrió para tratar de alcanzar el auto de Clara, pero cuando salio a la calle un carro lo atropello golpeando lo muy fuerte que lo ultimo que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue la camioneta doblar en la esquina perdiendo así la oportunidad de vivir al lado de su amor.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Danny estaba deprimido desde que su madre se lo llevó a la fuerza del local en donde tomaba sus clases de nado con Steve, lo extrañaba tanto y no podía dejar de pensar en si Steve estará vivo ya que lo ultimo que vio de el fue ser arrollado por un auto. Lleva dos meses sin poder dormir ni comer bien, sus padres están preocupados por su salud pero el no puede evitarlo, llora todas las noches hasta quedarse dormido y come muy a fuerza. Al día siguiente despertó sin ganas de hacer nada así que se quedo acostado en su cama viendo a la nada, no sabe cuanto tiempo se la paso acostado de aquella manera, pero pronto escucho una discusión en la planta baja por lo que bajo para averiguar de que se trataba tanto escándalo. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras pudo escuchar más claramente lo que se hablaba y por un segundo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Vete de aquí, no eres bienvenido en este hogar" reclamaba Clara.

"Señora Williams perdóneme la manera en que actué, se que no fue prudente y me disculpo por mi comportamiento" Dice Steve apenada mente.

"Así que tu eres el famoso Steve que tuvo sexo con mi hijo" dijo Eddy muy serio.

"Umm.. si y lamento mucho la manera en que me aproveche de su hijo" hablo Steve con un sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar el impresionante sexo que había tenido con el hijo de los Williams.

"Esta bien, te disculpo"

"¡¡Eddy!!"

"¿Que? el chico se ve que paso un mal momento, además ambos sabemos que Daniel ya es un chico grande que sabe lo que hace" 

"Pff.. no estoy de acuerdo contigo cariño, Steve es un abusador" dijo Clara obstinadamente.

"¿Que? yo jamás abusaría de Danny, la verdad es que yo lo amo y me gustaría ganar su confianza de nuevo y demostrarles que soy digno de el"

"¡¡¡STEVE!!!" grito Danny corriendo hasta su amigo abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía.

"Hijo tranquilo, estas lastimando a Steve"

"¿Que?" Danny se alarmo ante lo que dijo su padre y se separo del más alto notando inmediatamente las muletas que se encontraban en el suelo "lo siento, lo siento" rápidamente recoge las muletas y se las da a Steve mientras trata de ocultar sus lagrimas de alegría al ver a su entrenador con vida.

"Ven acá" Steve jala a su Danno y lo abraza, permitiendo que el rubio oculte su rostro en su cuello.

"Míralos Clara, esta claro que ambos se aman, así que déjalos ser" Comento Eddy muy sonriente.

"Pero.. pero..." ella todavía trataba de buscar una manera de separar a ambos chicos.

"Clara, tu y yo de jóvenes tuvimos sexo en la sala de tu casa y toda tu familia nos vio mientras lo hacíamos, ellos por lo menos tuvieron la decencia de estar en el baño relativamente privado"

Clara gruño frustrada y con un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas, se metió indignada mente y dejó a los tres hombres solos en la puerta de su hogar, dando por echo que su hijo empezaría una relación con el exhibicionista de Steve.


End file.
